1. Field
Embodiments relate to an adhesive composition for semiconductors, an adhesive film prepared using the same, and a semiconductor device including the film.
2. Description of the Related Art
High capacity of a semiconductor device may be achieved by circuit integration (in terms of quality), in which a number of cells per unit area is increased, or by packaging (in terms of quantity), in which chips are stacked one above another.
Among packaging techniques, multi-chip packaging (hereinafter, “MCP”) in which several chips are stacked one above another via adhesives and are electrically connected to each other via wire bonding has been considered.